gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Which are you - EITC or Pirate?
Are you a Eitc or Pirate? Please list your name, lvl, and guild on the list below. Pirate *Jarod lvl 50, Guildmaster of O U T L A W S *Ryan lvl 50, Guildmaster of Shady Seas *Pencil Boy lvl 46, Co. Guildmaster of O U T L A W S *Johnny(JohnnyDaPirate) lv 50, Co. Guildmaster of We Die Together. *Johnny Shark lvl 50, officer of OUTLAWS. King of the Barbary Republic, paid assassin, pirate lord in the The 7th Brethren Court. *Mark Ironflint lvl 50, Member of The Irish Knights *Hector pillagehawk lvl 39, Officer of O U T L A W S *Kat Bluebonnet- Level 50. GM of Blue Scurvy Dogs but I don't hate EITC. *Captain Hobo- Level 50-Elite Thievry Co.- EITC don't like Hobos. *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Level 50 - Gen. Of Peace - Same as Kat, I don't hate EITC, they annoying, but I'm not a hater *Jeffrey Blasthawk- Level 41- Guildless. For some reason considered a traitor? Wrong! *David McMartin - Level constantly changes. I'm too lazy to write anything here. Just read my stories and stuff. Meh. Bye *Richard Cannonwalker- Lv45, former French Minister of Caribbean Affairs, Captain of the Black Warrior *Bill Plunderbones/Tew - lv 50 , 2010 player, Co Gm of Gen.of Peace,Looter on POTCO been pirate whole time and will stay one. (dont hate EITC just think they are sillies) * * EITC *Boogiemango aka Richard James Seamus Lutheran of the Eastern India Trading Company, currently guildless.... Last guild to be in, The King's Marines. *Jack Hirsch, The King's Marines *King John Breasly, level 43, GM of The English Empire, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg (Hanover) and Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire *Lord Andrew Mallace , Former level 50 (21), Lord Chancellor to the Crown of England (High Commanding Officer.) *Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company, LvL 50 (formerly), currently LvL 22. First-in-Command of the EITC forces and Head of Trade. Chief Commanding Officer of the EITC guilds, Guildmaster of Co. Black Guard. Founding Member of the EITC role-players. High Lod of England, Holy Roman Emperor. *Lord Sven Daggersteel, head of the EITC Special Forces, and Officer to The King's Marines. *Lord John Warsmythe, Level 47, Marshal of EITC, Executive Aide of Johnny Goldtimbers, Officer to British Eitc Military. *Commodore William Brawlmartin, Officer in the Kings Marines *King Johnny Dockshot, King of Serbia, Morroco, Switzerland, and John's appointed King of Ireland - GM of The Irish Knights *Lord Roger Decksteel, Prince of Russia, Officer in the King's Marines * Lord General Jason Shiprat level 32, British Empire *Janessa Shiprat, Currently Guildless, EITC spy *Grunt Level 41, Officer, Special Co. Forces. *Fishyegg 37, EITC *Lord Johnny Goldtimbers Lvl 50, Prime Minister of Great Britain, Duke of Edinburgh, EITC Director of Mediterranean Affairs, The King's Governor of Padres Del Fuego, GM of the British Eitc Military, etc, etc *Albert Spark Lvl 22, Random EITC Officer. *Edward Daggerhawk/Jack Rogers Lvls 40/23, The EITC,The Prince of Netherlands, Commanding Officer of EITC, Son of Jarod, Old Member of the Kings Marines and Co. Special Forces *Sea-Lord Maxamillion Phillip Beckett ~ Level 50 *Lord Jason Blademorgan -lvl 26 *Nate Crestbreaker ~ Level 50 * * Neutral (If you cant or haven't chosen, Its ok to be neutral) *Jack Goldwrecker, The Imperial (I think...) *Samantha Goldshot Lvl 37, American Domain. *Madster, level 50, Officer of The Delta Republic. *Charles Crestsilver, level 14, Head of Co. Sons of Liberty *Shadow, Currently guildless, Bounty Hunter *Lord Admiral Joshua William Pond of the West Trade Union, West Trade Union *Zeke Lvl 50, The Eco Warriors *Travis Lvl 4, The Eco Warriors *Raidrage Lvl 35 or 36 (I forget), Demon Soliders *Xanatos Lvl 7, The Eco Warriors *Granta Omega Lvl ? *Johnny Darkcastle Lvl 7, North *Natalie Andrea Spark Sabre Lvl - * * Category:Directories